As Two Worlds Collide
by WhoxRxYou
Summary: Draxel (Drax) Bernia, son of Hades, knew only so much about his past, about his mother. The Shadowhunters of the New York Institute, only knew their way of life...The one of demons, Angels, and Downworlders. Now, with an evil coming, they must work together As Two Worlds Collide.


**I do not own: The Percy Jackson series or Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments**

 **Just my OC: Draxel (Drax)** **Bernia** **, son of Hades**

 **Takes Place after BOO**

 **Mostly AU**

 **Rated T for paranoia**

...

I groaned as I sat up in the coffin shaped bed, then struggled to get out of the blood red sheets. Finally, getting up, I started getting dressed in grey t-shirt with skull on it, under my black leather jacket with a grey hood, dark blue slightly skinny jeans, and black Converse, Not to mention fingerless black leather gloves.

I styled my jet-black hair into a fauxhawk and brushed my teeth in the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, the boy with dark hazel eyes was staring into mine. He was about 5'5 and fifteen years of age the boy had an athletic build from training since age twelve. When he was found in L.A. on the streets.

I sighed at the boy who looked almost broken.

I walked past a shrine of bones and jewels, and as I turned to survey the room, I realized something...

The rest of camp must think the Hades kids are vampires or something.

And with that started walking to go train.

...

 _Pause._

 _Hi, you probably won't know me, But I'm Drax, the second son of Hades._

 _I was found on the streets by my brother when he was only twelve, but I had been on the streets of L.A. for a while, after running away from an orphanage at ten years old_

 _I was running always running, whether it's from a monster or just crazy homeless people, my life was not as rough as my brother's, but I'm just glad I have family now_

 _Anyway back to the story._

...

I, with a medium weight bronze sword, was attacking a dummy, when a camper came on the the area and nervously walked up to me.

"U-uh-uh D-Draxel?"

I sighed inwardly, everyone at camp is scared of me, because of how Nico is. "Drax is fine"

"R-right s-sorry, um Chiron wants you" I looked at him who immediately looked really interested in the ground

"Alright thanks, man" I smiled at the kid who ran off, in a rather big hurry if I might say

...

Playing with my black skull pocket-watch connected to my jeans, that I got for my last birthday when I turned sixteen from my father, that turned into a Stygian iron sword when I click it open, I took a deep breath before walking into the Big House where Chiron was usually sitting exspecting to see all the Senior Counselors Members.

But sat alone with only our Oracle. It took me a minute but I noticed Apollo was standing in the corner

'Wow' I thought 'I must really be out of it to not notice the Sun God'

"Draxel Bernia, You have been chosen to be part of a quest of the Gods, for a new prophecy"

 _The Child of Angel's and Death's Blood_

 _Must go near, but far, to institutions unlike our own_

 _Must stop the quick coming flash flood_

 _As two worlds collide, He will be tested  
_

 _The half-Angels mended by one of our own_

 _The downworld leader tis no saint_

 _We must mend our ties Or_ _atlas_

 _We will meet the fates._

I looked around as the Chiron looked worried, stroking his goatee, and staring at the big round table, "There's something I've never told you Drax, my boy"

"Chiron?" I looked at him, my head tilted to the right at him. What does he mean?

He look a short breathe in a long exhale, "You know how there are different Gods?"

I nodded, know about the many gods, I've learned from my brother: Roman, Norse, Egyptian and of course Greek.

"It about your mother, Kali, Draxel." I froze, but kept listening, It's been a very long time since I even heard the name in my own head "She died after bringing you to the orphanage, the night you escaped from the very same place."

"Okay? Some monster probably got her, it happens a lot...right?"

"Maybe," he sighed once more "But what I was going to tell you she wasn't exactly a normal mortal"

My head started to spin "Wha-what was she?"

"She was what some mortals call Nephilim, or part angel, part human. Part of another world of abnormal demi-gods" He looked at me worryingly, like I was going to freak out or burst out crying. But I am a son of Hades, I'm not suppose to show a lot of true emotion.

Gods...I sound like Nico.

"OK" I said, not having anything else to say "I accept the quest."

...

 **Clary's POV**

...

I was patrolling the streets of New York, with Izzy, Jace, Alec, Simon. And leave it to Isabelle to start complaining first.

"Ugg this is so boring" twirling the end of her long black hair with her pale, slender, fingers.

"I know it's boring but let's just go for five more minutes then we're done, Okay?" I rolled my eyes at her.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed small movement.

"Guys" I whispered as they looked over, Like as if this kid was the shadow itself, he melted into a solid form.

He had dark clothed on and his hood up he seemed to be walked quite fast down the street opposite of us.

I looked at Jace for his approval, we all did, he nodded and we activiaded our temporary invisibility rune, to follow this strange boy like figure.

...

After following him to a cemetery gates, He hopped the fence easily, like nothing. We glanced at each other my hand on my Seraph blade, I looked at the others who looked to do the same and Simon just looked confused.

"What's up Simon?" I whispered quietly as he kneeled beside me.

"This, whatever it is, smells strange"

"Like?" Jace sarcastically said still having an eye on the kid

"Sort of like you guys but there's something else mixed in something I've never really encountered, Like sulfur and pomegranates. But there is definitely power within it"

Jace told Alec and Izzy to go together and for him and I to go together, telling Simon to stay. Which made Simon pout and mutter "I never get to see the fun stuff"

...

After getting through the gates we continued to follow the boy until he stopped next to tree and a tombstone

"We have to get closer" Jace murmured into my ear, causing me to nod

I could see Alec and Izzy across from us.

"Oh spirits, accept my offering" He said putting water and food into a trench that I just noticed he had dug.

Jace and I looked at each other, thinking it was probably just some mundane dabbling in the wrong stuff, but we were quickly caught off guard as spirits starting to manifest themselves.

Then he drew what looked like a black pocket watch, he clicked the top as if to open it but, what happened instead made us all draw our weapons.

A three foot long, ominous looking, black but glowing purple, sword had replaced the pocket watch.

He pointed it at the spirits, who immediately backed up.

"I wish to speak with Kali Bernia, and her only"

The spirits parted through the middle and a beautiful woman in white appeared, she came knelt and drank from the trench, then stood.

The boy looked like he was shaking but what he said next surprised us all "Mother"

The woman who I assumed was Kari smiled and touched his face, I watched as a single tear fell from the boys pale face.

"You have summoned me, my dear Drax" she said in a soft, sweet, motherly voice

He regained his composure, "Yes, Chiron has told me things about you, that your not fully mortal"

'Mortal' I watched Izzy mouth to Alec who just shrugged but still watched the boy intensely

The spirit chuckled kindly but looked sad "I wish this day would never come"

"Wha-what do you mean, who are these half angel half-mortals, Chiron told me about? and I can't remember anything before the orphanage? It was only five years ago, why can't I remember?"

We all froze, as soon as the boy said half-angel, I looked at Jace who face hardened.

What. The. F-" Jace started stepping closer, but stepped on a twig. That's when the strange boy heard turned around, He had a angular, but, extremely pale face and his jet black hair covered most of his forehead and the top of his almost black, wild, eyes

"Shit" He said to himself "Monsters...Mother?" He looked back but the spirits were gone as if their time ran up

"σκατά" He swore in a language that I could not understand

'Monsters?' I thought to myself then asked "Does he mean demons Jace?"

"I don't know, but he knows we are here now" Jace said glaring at the boy.

He, Alec, Isabelle started to come out of the bushes, I followed.

The boy tilted his head, then scoffed "Mortals".

"If you leave now, you will not be harmed" He said back to us, his head hung

Jace chuckled darkly "Oh ya, how do you know you won't kill us anyways"

The boy sighed once more "Fine, I swear on the River Styx, if you leave you will not be harmed in anyway"

Izzy looked like she was going to say something sarcastic, but thunder boomed above us.

"What the" Alec sounded surprised for the first time in forever.

"There," He said still not facing us "Now it's official, LEAVE"

"Sorry," Jace said "No can do"

The air had turned freezing, causing me to get goosebump, then..."Jace!" Isabelle yelled pointing at the ground, the grass had turn white with frost.

"I don't want to hurt you" He said anger clear in his voice

Alec chuckled bow still drawn "I doubt you could hurt any of us, Warlock"

He turned around confusion and anger clear in his dark eyes.

"What's a Warlo-oh nevermind" he shrugged, He pointed his sword and we got into fighting position, but he somehow turned back into a pocket watch and put it away "I still don't want to kill you, but you still need a lesson"

Jace scoffed and pulled out his Seraph blade, causing the boy to look more confused, but he shrugged and then looked at his real watch.

Jace charged and the boy easily dodged his blade, and pretty much every move Jace made.

He opened palmed the blonde's chest knocking him back.

He dodged Izzy's whip, that came dangerously close to his leg.

He leaned back as a arrow whizzed by his head, then the boy picked the item out of the tree next to him and inspected the arrow, whispering "Not Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold" He looked at us, "Who are you people"

Then, the raven haired boy walked backwards into a shadow in between two trees and seemingly disappeared, with arrow still in hand.

"Well," Isabelle said, smirking as she looked down at an angry Jace "He kicked your butt"

"Shut up" He hissed getting up, running a hand through his blond hair, then brushed himself off

"We need to get back to the institute" Alec replied as all but Jace nodded

...

 **σκατά = shit**


End file.
